penguintntfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Star
Frozen Star Animation Studio '(Sometimes called as Skipper Vertex Animations), is an independent CGI Animation Studio led by high school student, located in school, that produces CGI Animation, Visual Effects, Hybrid Animation, and Realtime-rendered Animated Z Movies. The company was founded in 2011 to distribute CGI animation over the Internet (they distribute it on YouTube). Frozen Star Animation Studio is also related to COLLAnitySV. Frozen Star is also known as No Budget Animation studio and their animation were made with mainstream computer. Frozen Star is also a volunteer animation studio, they make it free requests. History Frozen Star Animation Studio is actually founded because Skipper has completed their first animation. Their first animation is just the Magical TV Intro. After they finished their first animation, they keep making new animations. First short animation made by Frozen Star known as Le Stargazing. Le Stargazing is actually made for their first short animation. Le Stargazing is a short animation about Qube were stargazing at the under of oak tree, and suddenly a meteor fall and hit the ground. In 2013, Frozen Star Animation Studio will probably closed and reform to Studio.H (sometime it called Studio.24+). Studio.H is an animation studio that using game engine to render their animation. They decided to do this because they have no new render technique in Cinema 4D, very slow rendering, non flexible rendering, and bad 3D modelling. Frozen Star Animation Studio will be back after they found a new render technique in Cinema4D, better animation technique, and good 3D modelling. Sparkling Star 2DFX Since Frozen Star is just a 3D CGI Animation, Skipper made a new part of Frozen Star called Sparkling Star 2DFX. Sparkling Star 2DFX also do a wedding photo clip, some slideshow, and also a stop motion. Sparkling Star 2DFX only do non CG video or live action video. Films 'Intros *Magical TV Liquid Intro (December 2011) *Laboratories Make Play Intro *Seiten Taisei Intro *Penguin TNT Vita Generation Intro (Rope) *Penguin TNT Vita Generation Intro (After Effects) *Penguin TNT Icebeam Generation Intro (Liquid) *Penguin TNT Icebeam Generation Intro (After Effects) *Penguin TNT Lumination Intro *Laboratories Crusher Intro *Frozen Star Intro *Laboratories XD *Imagination XD 'Short Animations' *Playing Age of Empires 1 on Nokia 2280 (April 2012) *Cia the Cat (June 2012) *Le Stargazing (June 2012) *The First Ever Hybrid Animation (by Frozen Star) (July 2012) *BMO (October 2012) *Driving Kia Pregio (January 2013) 'Upcoming Animations' *Finn by Skipper Centurion *Harmless Shake (Harlem Shake using Realtime Render) *Personified Fear (TBD) *Adventure of Caryn and Clyde (TBD) *Authasica (TBD) 'Realtime Animations' *Seiten Taisei MV intro 'Contract Work' *Seiten Taisei Team (Visual Effects) 'Drama' *Make Me Realize (as Sparkling Star 2DFX) Reception Frozen Star's animations have been criticized as the laziest and the cheapest animation studio ever exists. They called as the laziest animation studio because they never make the upcoming animation, they also reused all character from Imagination XD games, they also lack of environment design, and poorly drawn model and textures. They called as the cheapest animation studio because they accepts any animation or visual effects request for free. They never charge anything. But however, the quality is always below average.